narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Destined Clash: The Curse of Hatred
In the Lands West of all nations, in the sullen shadows on the mighty clouds where no man had set foot before, A man walks, deep in thought, he could hear noise of beasts, demonic in nature, all with their own unique harsh voices. The Man, flashed his headband, which proudly displayed the symbol of peace, of Reikaigakure. "Is there anyone home ?" he shouted loudly, but no one answered. Irritated at the feeling of loneliness, he began walking straight, in a hope to meet these beasts. A tall and slender man with long dull black hair, which protrudes from the back of his head to become a pony tail and with his amber eyes shining brilliantly appeared out of nowhere, walking down the dirt path he approached the fellow man with head band. "That's kinda dangerous ya' know, Shinobi-kun!" commented the man while looking towards the other fellow. The deep forest comprises of tall trees, which have enormous trunks and large branches and can grow larger than almost all typical summons and even towering the Tailed Beasts. Due to their enormous sizes, Shinobi's can stay atop the upper branches of the trees and remain safe from various creatures. This also helps them spying over their enemies. However, the jungle is filled with gigantic snakes, centipedes, lions, leeches and various other insects of gargantuan size which can easily tower the tallest of humans. These forests are excellent places to use tools such as the Wire Strings, as there are many tall tree trunks and branches to which the metal ropes can secure to, improving versatility and mobility. Nearby the forest there was also a waterfall present. "And when I thought, I wouldn't see a woman again, I get to see a man ?" Shinzui Uchiha thought aloud, has he saw the mysterious pony-tailed man. "I can sense no other humans except for you and me," Shinzui said activating his Chakra senses, has the wind blew, distubing the dust which covered both of them, "As you are walking alone, I feel you are no common man ! and the same goes to me too" he continued stood on the spot, looking closely at the mysterious man through the dust. "No-no-no, I am just a commoner, how can someone dainty, pristine and sensuous as me can be a dangerous Shinobi. I am just a normal guy Shinobi-kun!" said the man while grinning at the man who was staring at him. Shinzui had seen through the obvious lie, has he sensed ominous chakra from the supposed-shinobi, "You actually act good, but when it comes to acting out, you leave evidence around, which makes you far more downer then me ! but since you have impressed me with your acting skills, my god-damn bastard ! I'll play along" He thought has he took of his eyes and looked around the forest, "Oh ! I see, isn't it difficult for you to walk around with these beasts hunting you every single second, what powers do you use, Mister Priest." he asked the priest. "Priest? Kiddin' eh? Me and a priest? I am just too hot for that. Acting you say? I will give you that much to see through my poor acting skills. However, why don't you find you about my powers Mr. Source of super ominous chakra?" remarked Takumi in his defense. For, he was sure his cover would be blown, he was merely trying to hide his true self. Perhaps, he wanted to face this interesting Shinobi. Unarguably, his challenging tone was more than enough to break the silence in the forest. The inhabitants of the forest could sense the Shinobi's menacing chakra and decided to flee from that region. The lie was legit indeed, rather unnecessary but anyhow it was just the other man's way of being a Shinobi. "'' Mr. Source of super ominous chakra? Ominous, you say ? I... yes, I was born with no proper chakra network, I grew up fighting my older brother in hopes to become a shinobi, I had fulfilled my dreams to become a shinobi, when I was given this proud headband, after that, I don't know, I was knocked dead during a S-rank serial killing mission ! and I am here in this unknown, yet deadly place." Shinzui said has he removed his headband, and gazed it in memories of his childhood friend, Ryūken Senju and his brother, Kagami Uchiha. His straight face held all lies, which on one angle where somewhat the truth. Shinzui was born with a mysterious type of chakra, it was black, dense, and yet unfeelable for some matter. "''Forget, my silly little past, What is it that you wanted to show me ! kid ?" he said with a straight face, has he wore his headband a typical manner. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, pfft you're pathetic. And, sad and pathetic, oh did I say pathetic?" commented Takumi in a playful tone ignoring the other man's sentiments. With his hands, tying the knot of his headband, Shinzui smiled, "pathetic ? no I should say, inspirational and beautiful," he added to the strangers remarks. "There's nothing but words coming from you. Are you one of them? I mean, all bark and no bite types? If so then walk away or perhaps you can prove me wrong old man!" remarks Takumi in a challenging tone. "Now, now... nobody s going to hurt nobody here, I wanted your acquaintance, in this wild jungle," replied Shinzui in a teasing tone. "What if,..I am not wanting to give you any? Judging by your appearance, your clothes and disposition tell me a nice story. Slight signs of masculinity, with spiky long hair, tough skin, some old discarded konohagakure outfit with a Reikaigakure head band, sword perhaps two of them if I am right and wrist warmers. Girly face doesn't quite suit you my dear. There's one shinobi of such wicked appearance and a chakra akin to yours. I believe you're someone they refer to as ''fang. If that's so then I have heard some rumors about you, and from that kunai knife holder, which is the only new thing in your entire appearance you're someone who doesn't fight a lot, now do you? Also, the mud and dirt on your sandals are not from here, these belong to the foreign lands of wisdom, where the village of Reikaigakure rests!" deducted the man in an instance. "''Uhm, was I too contagious, you speak too much blah blah !" Shinzui said, as he was shocked looking at the detective workings of the stranger, "Well, anybody can work around rumors, I am happy by the fact that you were able to identify my code-name, yet your capabilities limit you to what you see and hear, not what you think. You are not able to find my real self, eh ? Defective Detective !" Shinzui said, has he walks past the man, "If you aren't giving me any acquaintance, I must reach a safe place before the storm appears !" Shinzui continued has he looked at the dark clouds. "So much to speak,.... you gotta learn to shut that big mouth of yours if you want my acquaintance! However,..." replied Takumi as he formed a seal causing the ground underneath him to collapse. As the ground collapsed it was soon revealed that the two Shinobi's were standing on a platform which gradually moved down. Soon, the two shinobi's reached a gigantic hollow tunnel from which there were two pathways. Takumi looked at Shinzui and told him to follow Takumi. As the duo proceeded the mouth of the opening was sealed again. "Not too soon my friend before we reach my labotary" added Takumi as he continued to walk. Shinzui had a faint smile in his mouth, when suddenly the ground began to shook around, thinking this was done by the stranger, Shinzui immediately prepared a counter-attack and got ready to fly, but stopped when he realized he was gonna be taken some place with the help of the platform created. Watching, Takumi ordering him around, Shinzui felt irritated, but this irritation ran off, has he looked into the lab. "Your lab ? What you do there ? Hunt mice ?" Shinzui said, in a interested voice. "I keep those accursed eyes and a little this and a little that, you know?" replied Takumi in a calm tone as he turned back. "Uhm, interesting ! So, maybe I should by a pair or two, how much does one eye cost ?" Shinzui said in a curious voice.